The purpose of this study is to evaluate glycemic responses to behavioral stress and adrenergic stimulation in two groups at high risk for the development of Type II diabetes (Pima Indian Native Americans and women with a history of gestational diabetes) as well as to gather preliminary data on these responses in a third high risk group (African American Females).